1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflatable container. More particularly, the present invention relates to an inflatable container for protecting an item packaged therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for item protection devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,250 to Rudy teaches devices for packaging and/or cushioning products and objects, the devices including permeable elastomeric sheets sealed together at predetermined locations to form separate and discrete chambers, or intercommunicating chambers, inflated initially with a gaseous medium comprising a gas other than air, oxygen or nitrogen which has a very low diffusion rate from each chamber through the elastomeric sheets, ambient air diffusing more readily through the sheets into each inflated chamber to provide a total pressure therein which is the sum of the partial pressure of the air in the chamber and the partial pressure of the gas in the chamber. Not only does the air diffusing into a chamber increase the total pressure therein above the initial inflation pressure of the gas, but the air in the chamber inhibits outward diffusion of the gas from the chamber or compensates for any loss of pressure caused by such outward diffusion of the gas.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,225 to Henkel teaches a guard and carrying system for compact discs. The system includes a collapsible enclosure having a mouth portion, extensible side portions, a V-shaped vertex portion, and a securable fold-over cover. Also included is an accordion-like integral series of V-shaped storage elements. These elements include an elongated, substantially rigid, yet foldable substrate. They further include an integral sleeve having a longitudinal axis and enveloping the substrate, trapping air in a planar geometry, and several outer sleeve segments disc-proportioned and disposed about the integral sleeve holding air between these segments and the integral sleeve. A plurality of linear heat seal are disposed transversely to the longitudinal axis of the integral sleeve. The heat seals bond the outer segments to the integral sleeve to define a pattern of pockets adapted for the holding of discs and disc-related documentation. The linear heat seals also act to define a plurality of planar air cushions between the integral sleeve and substrate, thereby creating a planar air cushion that will act to protect the discs from external pressures and impacts.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,835 to Pivert et al. teaches packaging of the type comprising an outer rectangular box of rigid cardboard or the like, and a flexible inflatable structure situated inside the box and comprising, overlying each of the inside face of the box, an inflatable cushion for coming into close contact with the article to be packaged. The box includes a bottom closure and a top closure each having self-locking flaps. The inflatable structure comprises two unit assemblies each comprising a central cushion overlying a respective one of the closures of the box, and two side cushions overlying respective side walls of the box, with each assembly further including means for simultaneously inflating its three cushions, with at least one of the assemblies being inflatable from outside the box. The bottom and top closures of the box are held in the locked position by the pressure exerted thereon by the respective central cushions of the two assemblies of the inflatable structure, once inflated.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,157 to Golenz et al. teaches a computer case that provides a main packing space for the microcomputer defined by a xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d shaped rigid frame and corresponding shock absorbing pad, the forth side of the packing space is selectively closed by a padded access door. The handle and/or shoulder strap is riveted to the upper side of this xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d shaped frame. The access door is integrally hinged to the lower side of the frame, and is secured to the case when closed by double slide fastener and hook and loop fasteners.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for item protection devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an inflatable container for protecting an item packaged therein that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an inflatable container for protecting an item packaged therein that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an inflatable container for protecting an item packaged therein that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an inflatable container for protecting an item packaged therein that includes a shell, a plurality of air bladders, and an inflater. The shell is hollow and made of a flexible material so as to have both a collapsed mode when not in use and an inflated mode when in use. The plurality of air bladders line the shell entirely, are in fluid communication with each other, but independently movable relative to each other for conforming to the item. The inflator includes a flap valve that is disposed in a throughbore in the shell, and is in fluid communication with, and selectively allows inflation of, the plurality of air bladders, a nipple that replaceably extends through the flap valve, a manual valve that is attached to the nipple, a length of hose that is attached to, and is in fluid communication with, the manual valve, and a manual accordion style bellows foot pump that is attached to, and is in fluid communication with, the length of hose. When the nipple is extended through the flap valve, and the manual valve is opened, the manual accordion style bellows foot pump is repeatedly stepped on and inflates the plurality of air bladders.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.